Wrong
by snowwinter486
Summary: What they were wrong about Sena, or what they were wrong about themselves. All/Sena


Warning: yaoi, angst, dry humor, fighting, cursing, spoilers, ect.  
>Disclaimer: I don't own anything.<br>Summary: 5 things they were wrong about Sena, or about themself.  
>AN: It's been a while, I'm looking for an Eyeshield 21 forum so I won't lose inspiration that quickly, any help?  
>-x-<p>

1) Agon, Sena just doesn't care.

Sure, he was very weak, bench-press wise, but mentally, he was harder to break then Hiruma. After all, he was just easily moved, but hard to manipulate. Like the time. Agon was dating him, for at least a week before calling him up and saying.

"Chibi-trash, we're over."

Now, the dread-locked man was honest that Eyeshield 21 was obsessed over him, and was certain that he would see the male break down.

"Wow, one week, good job, Agon," Sena said, truly surprised about all this, "I was expecting you to call in off last week!"

The male that was born with god-like reflexes blinked, stunned beyond words.

"But we're over?" a laugh was heard over the phone, "That's a lot from someone like you, Agon-san," the soft laugh that captivates Agon every time he hears it (although he refuses to admit it), was used in a way he never likes.

"What... What do you mean?" the hoarse voice rasped it's way through the phone and the laugh became a chuckle.

"Simple. When you're dating someone, don't you call it a one-night stand?"

Agon was now frozen.

"Well then, good-bye Agon, I have a date with Kakei now."

For the first time in his life, Agon Kongo finally realized that he was in love.

With the guy that he just broke up with.

* * *

><p>2) Marco, Sena's stronger than you... Gaou, stay away from him!<p>

Maybe it was after whatever training they do in America, but Sena was stronger now. Before, he made Marco fly away with his strength, body, and of course, speed.

Now, with Chuubou's Delta Dynamite, nothing can stop the male.

Not that they believed him.

Well, the small, fragile looking male, who wouldn't be able to win in a fight against him?

Gaou couldn't.

It was an absolute breath-taking, stunning, OMG-THE-WORLD-IS-GOING-TO-END, moment that was carved in American Football history.

That a small male, (5'' 1') would blast away Gaou Rikiya (6'' 7'), who is also the second most strongest male in the American Football world. With a finger.

With a fucking hand. A single, skinny hand.

Yes, it is true that they were not fighting in the middle of a match, but when Gaou was trying to attack Mr. Don, who came on a business trip, it was Sena that slapped his hand away, allowing the male to tumble further in a different direction.

Then, the male acted as though nothing had happened.

"Gaou-san, please stop throwing yourself at -san's feet," the male said softly, but the harsh tone seemed to melt away as Gaou blinked at his spot on his ground.

Clifford, who wanted to visit Sena for the fourth time this month, replied for him, "He's not after Don, Sena, but someone else."

"Really?" the male asked, turning back towards the blond. As the three began talking intensely about something else.

Gaou was still on the ground, Marco right next to him as they just stayed where they were, completely frozen and stiff as they tried to register what had happened.

Gaou never challenged Sena after that encounter, neither did Marco.

After all, somethings are better left untouched.

* * *

><p>3) Hiruma can't see through Sena.<p>

If there was something Hiruma was undoubtedly proud of, it was his intelligence. Then, he met Kobayakwa Sena.

He was certain that the male was so easy to read. The typical bully victim, just this one developed speed. For a football player though, he had absolutely no guts, as he was a spineless, almost cowardly male.

First, was the Shinryuuji game, where after the shorty had picked to fight against the male first. Of course, he redeemed himself by winning by slamming the dread-locked genius onto the ground, face first.

Then, came the Hakashuu game, which should've led to two people breaking down completely, Kurita and Sena.

It didn't go exactly according to plan, not that he didn't like the outcome, but then again, the male was tossed around like a rag-doll.

Yeah, that definitely left some bruises.

But that was the strongest the quarterback had ever seen his running-back, standing up with no problem. He was reliable.

Not that Hiruma would admit that aloud.

"Well, if you think about it," Sena casually entered his thoughts, the 18 year old that had decided to visit Saiyoudai, and there he was, half-drunk with his old teammates, and fully enjoying himself, "The person who changed the most was you."

The brunet hiccuped and walked back to the growing party.

The blond blinked, in epic confusion and burst out laughing.

This time too, it feels that after awhile, he had changed to the point that reading people were no longer his forte.

Or at least in Sena's case.

* * *

><p>4) Akaba, he isn't happy with winning.<p>

Can't Akaba see it? The way when Sena contionously tried to refuse your title, that he wasn't worth it, and you kept pushing at it.

"Then are you saying that I lost to someone that wasn't worth much?"

"Erm.. Um... Th...This isn't-" the desperate look on his face went unnoticed as Akaba chuckled.

"Don't you want to go to the Christmas bowl?" the red-head asked, before Riku jumped into the conversation.

Then, came the time in the World Cup came. You would think that the teammates that have been with the male for such a long time would've known, but no.

He didn't have fun until they went against Germany, where the two male had a showdown and Sena loved every moment of it.

Crushing everyone that seemed to be the same as he was.

That was Sena's favorite part of football, and here you are, saying that Sena and Marco are the same. They both just want to win, no matter the method, they will win.

Is that what you want, Akaba?

"Sena-kun, are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Akaba-san," the male shot a soft smile as he looked outside.

They came back from the Dream-Team incident, and the red-head musician and tiny Eyeshield 21 stood shoulder to shoulder, underneath a store overhang as they watched the rain drizzle down like fairies.

"Fuu," the male breathed out as he pushed his glasses up, "If you have something to say, then I suggest you say it."

"Somethings..." the male whispered, causing sharp red eyes to glance at the profile of the smaller male, "No matter how much you say it, no one would believe you."

"You don't know until you try, Sena-kun," the male replied before moving his head back to the rain, his head synchronizing with the rain.

"I know," Akaba turned back to Sena, who looked up at him, pity in his eyes as he seemed to stare down at the taller male, "I thought you, of all people would've understood."

The old Eyeshield stared in complete bewilderment as the male rushed off in the rain, after giving a polite bow and calm smile.

"Have a nice day."

That was probably when Akaba first realized it, that maybe Sena was bitter after losing.

But that wasn't it at all.

He was wrong.

* * *

><p>5) Yamato, love hurts, maybe that's why you're addicted to it.<p>

Yamato Takeru sighed as he stared up at the sky.

"What's wrong with you?" Taka's voice slammed all thoughts out of the male, who looked over at his best friend and sighed once more.

"I... I can't stop thinking about him..." the ex-Eyeshield sighed irritatedly, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Who are you thinking about?" the male, who was very curious by all this, pipped in and the brunet looked up at the receiver, eyes far away as he sighed.

"Sena."

Taka blinked and slapped him with his book, or at least hard enough so the male would go flying off the bench and onto the ground, and the male picked him up by the collar.

"I don't know what you're planning, but if you dare touch him, you'll answer to me."

Very coldly, the male dropped his best friend, leaving him in the dust, wondering what the hell was going on.

However, no matter what happened, Hercules would agree with him, right?

"Hercules-san..." the male approached his senior, who looked at him happily.

"Hiya Yamato!" he said loudly and very happily.

"Um... I need your help," he said.

The older male blinked and let out a hearty laugh, "What is it?"

"I... I'm trying to court some-"

A cold, voice broke through everything as the male looked almost disgusted, "Is it Kobayakawa Sena?"

The amber-head nodded.

"You're not going to get him. He's mine."

"Eh?

Then, the upperclassman walked by him, as though nothing had happened, he laughed heatedly before going to the locker rooms.

Yamato Takeru was left standing on the feild.

Everyone deserted him.

He was alone.

Yet, he had a firm belief that he was going to get Sena. He should too.

Yeah, one day...

"Listen, Yamato-san," Sena turned to the amber-head player as he looked uncertainly around.

This was the third time Takeru had asked him out within the past couple of days.

"I don't like you."

"Then I'll wait," Yamato said brightly.

"How long do you plan on waiting then?" the smaller male asked and the old Eyeshield gave off a charming smile.

"As long as I love you."

A flash of pain ran through honey brown eyes as he shook his head, "That's not going to be very long..."

"I'll keep trying. And I'll keep training, so that I'll remain as number two, directly under you, so don't forget about me," the male almost yelled as his desperate eyes demanded for an answer or acknowledge.

The best runner of the century looked at the male and then looked away, shaking his head.

And no matter what, Yamato loved the thrill and excitement of winning something-in this case, someone, even that made him different.

But he was wrong about Sena. He thought that the small male would've fallen for him in a zippy.

And in a small place in his heart, he was happy that he didn't.


End file.
